Apparatuses for dialysis process, e.g. dialysis apparatuses and possible attached apparatuses such as water cleaners, substrate supply, medical file systems, etc., normally have a user interface, UI, that is rigidly connected to the hardware of the apparatus. The user will thus need to be trained on that particular apparatus, and the apparatus will be limited in what context it can be used.
US 2008/0176210 A1 discloses a dialysis apparatus having a program library comprising several data sets, each corresponding to a functional process. The programs stored in the program library include configuration data sets, user wishes and further information items. For establishing the data sets, a computer receives a model of the dialysis apparatus which is adapted to have parameters entered, and will simulate a functional process with these parameters. Subsequent to such a functional process, the respective data set will be stored in the program library. A larger number of data sets and thus functional processes can be at disposal of an experienced user than to an average-skilled nurse. The latter kind of users will be given a restricted range of options. A specific and optimised treatment process can thus be used without entailing a risk of misguided operation by normal health-care personnel since the handling of the blood treatment apparatus is reduced to those operating steps which are absolutely required. This provides for some degree of flexibility, but still suffers from the static behaviour of the apparatus once a data set has been selected prior the treatment, and the limitation to pre-programmed data sets, which in practice will not fit optimally to each combination of treatment and user.
It is therefore a desire to provide an enhanced UI, which in turn will provide a more versatile apparatus for dialysis.